la batalla final!
by vitokobncrazy
Summary: Nuestros queridos amigos se enfrentaran a su mayor desafío, podrán sobrepasar este conflicto que se les viene encima? Nuevas peleas y personajes...ojala les agrade :)


Dragon Ball Z: The Final Battle.

Bueno primero que nada me presento, yo soy el vitoko! Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y espero que salga bien, tambien espero su apoyo y colaboracion. Gracias.

Aclaraciones: la siguiente historia ocurre en un universo paralelo después de la saga GT, en un mundo donde los guerreros Z ya tuvieron el encuentro contra el dios de la destrucción "Bills".

PD: los personajes no me pertecen, todos los aplausos y elogios se los lleva el maestro Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 1: El Torneo.

Han pasado 3 años desde la partida de Goku junto a Sheng-Long, luego de vencer al terrible Dragón de 1 estrella. En la Tierra reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, y nuevamente se celebraria el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, los ya conocidos Guerreros Z siguieron con sus entrenamientos y participarian en el evento. Todo esto llego a oídos de Goku, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, uso su tele transportación, con rumbo a la Tierra.

En la Tierra:

Comentarista: daremos inicio a esta emocionante final múltiple! donde participaran los guerreros que lograron superar las pruebas pasadas. Ellos son: Goku! Vegeta! Picoro! Gohan! Gotenks! Y por ultimo Uub!

El publico emocionado, gritaba y animaba a sus favoritos. Los gritos y apoyos no se hacían esperar, solamente salian como si nada.

-Comentarista: COMIENZEN!

-Vegeta: TU ERES MIO KAKAROTO!

Rapidamente asciende a SSJ2 full power y arremete contra Goku, dándole un fuerte y efectivo puñetazo en el rostro, haciendole retroceder varios metros.

Entre tanto, Picoro se quitaba su gorro y su capa de entrenamiento, mientras se dirigia a un Gohan preocupado de la pelea entre Vegeta y su padre.

-Picoro: hey Gohan! Quieres pelear?

-Gohan: la verdad Picoro, yo esperaba algo que fuera un poco mas un reto para mi...

Dijo en un tono un tanto burlón e indiferente.

-Picoro: con que un reto eh?...

Picoro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a elevar su ki de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, superando facilmente el poder que poseía Vegeta en esos momentos.

Picoro se lanza sobre Gohan y le deja caer una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, que logro evitar a duras penas debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Uub: oye Gotenks, parece que nos tocara pelear entre nosotros!

-Gotenks: parece que así será, no te preocupes... esto será rápido!

Por algún raro motivo, al fusionarse siendo adultos, le aparecía una cola al resultado de la fusión (osea, a Gotenks), era como si al unirse, formaran un saiyajin completo.

Para no complicarse la vida, Gotenks se transforma en SSJ4 sin ningún problema y le lanza un Kame- Hame- Ha a Uub, dejandolo por el momento, inconciente.

El publico se encontraba sorprendido ante tal espectaculo, no esperaban tanto de los guerreros Z, ya que a pesar de todas las hazañas de estos, la gente seguía teniendo a como el hombre mas fuerte del mundo.

Goku se pone en pie después del golpe de Vegeta y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dice...

-Goku: se ve que has entrenado Vegeta, ese golpe si que me dolio!

-Vegeta: que esperabas Kakaroto? mientras tu te fuiste a quien sabe donde, yo segui entrenando y sinceramente, eh sobrepasado tus poderes por mucho.

Le respondio el principe de los saiyajin, con su típico aire de desprecio y superioridad.

Goku, para equiparar fuerzas, sube a SSJ2 full power y se lanza sobre Vegeta, desapareciendo frente a el y apareciendo a sus espaldas propinandole una fuerte patada que lo mandaria varios metros hacia el cielo. Allí continuarian con su batalla.

Gohan al darse cuenta de la fuerza de Picoro entra en estado "mistico" (poder desbloqueado del Supremo Kaiosama) y entabla una pareja pelea contra su antiguo maestro.

-Gohan: no se como rayos lo hizo ! pero no me vencera, se lo puedo asegurar!

-Picoro: eso esta por verse Gohan!

Ambos empiezan a darse fuertes y rapidos golpes, esquivando los que podían y protegiendose de los demás.

Gohan se distrajo unos segundos y Picoro lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago dejandolo sin aire, luego lo patea en la espalda elevandolo por los aires, Picoro velozmente se sitúa detrás de Gohan cuando estaba en el aire y lo hace volver a tierra de un solo puñetazo en el rostro. Gohan se estrella contra la plataforma dejando un gran crater en esta, Picoro prepara su Makankosapo y se lo lanza a Gohan provocando una gran explosion y dejandolo en muy malas condiciones.

Uub se levanto a duras penas luego del poderoso ataque del gran Gotenks, e intenta atacarlo con puñetazos y patadas, fallando en el objetivo de dañarlo.

Gotenks se molesta ya que esperaba una batalla mas emocionante y de un leve golpe en el cuello, deja a Uub fuera del combate.

-Goku: Kame- Hame- Haaaaaaaa!

-Vegeta: el ataquee... Big Bang!

Un choque entre ambos ataques se produjo en el cielo, provocando una inmensa explosion, cuya luz fue tan potente que incluso el publico tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos.

Gohan se recupera y se levanta para encarar a su antiguo maestro, quien ya se encontraba en tierra nuevamente. Gohan se eleva por los aires y una vez allí comienza a incrementar su ki de manera rápida e inimaginable.

-Gohan: Supeer Kame-Hame ...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Picoro ya le había lanzado una gran cantidad de bolas de energia que Gohan se puso a esquivar con mucha facilidad.

-Gohan: parece que los años le han afectado en la puntería .

-Picoro: fijate bien, mi ataque nunca fue dirigido hacia ti...

Para cuando Gohan se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de cientos de bolas de energia, que con un gesto de manos de Picoro, se fueron acercando velozmente hacia el. Lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse para no morir con tal ataque.

Los combates y la accion apenas comenzarian.

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto, lamentablemente todos seran así, pero como dicen por ahí, de lo bueno poco.

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo! C:


End file.
